dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kolosso's Caverns
Location is found at (-61,-69) in The Fangs of Glass. Access Entry requires giving a Kolosso's Caverns Key to Professor Xa (NPC), which is consumed. Mechanics Unlike most other dungeons, progress in the is not linear. Upon entering the dungeon players are greeted with five doors, four of which are numbered one, two, four and five, and the fifth with Professor Xa (NPC) next to it. (Another room with the number three used to be available, but was removed in order to shorten the dungeon.) The numbered doors lead to rooms (called Badgette, Badgom, Badgauve and Jewel respectively) containing a mob each. In order to enter the room by Professor Xa (NPC), which contains the final boss mob, players need to have the four relics. These relics are dropped by the mobs within each of the numbered rooms. Each of the rooms contains a unique relic. Players can collect up to five of each relic (after which point they cannot enter back into the numbered rooms) though only need one complete set in order to pass by Professor Xa. The rooms can be done in any order. Rooms ; Mobs do not vary. Challenging is possible. Icy Room ; Mob drops Icy Brockhard Relic * Icy Brockhard, level 197 * Icy Brockhard, level 197 * 'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 * Gluttonous Brockhard, level 187 (total level: 778) * 5 characters: +Nightcrawling Brockhard, level 196 (total level: 974) * 6 characters: +Icy Brockhard, level 197 (total level: 1171) * 7 characters: +Icy Brockhard, level 197 (total level: 1368) * 8 characters: +Icy Brockhard, level 197 (total level: 1565) Venomous Room ; Mob drops Venomous Brockhard Relic * 'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 * 'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 * 'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 * Nightcrawling Brockhard, level 196 (total level: 787) * 5 characters: +Gluttonous Brockhard, level 187 (total level: 974) * 6 characters: +'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 (total level: 1171) * 7 characters: +'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 (total level: 1368) * 8 characters: +'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 (total level: 1565) Bestial Room ; Mob drops Bestial Brockhard Relic * 'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 * Bestial Brockhard, level 191 * Bestial Brockhard, level 191 * Gluttonous Brockhard, level 187 (total level: 766) * 5 characters: +Nightcrawling Brockhard, level 196 (total level: 962) * 6 characters: +Bestial Brockhard, level 191 (total level: 1153) * 7 characters: +Bestial Brockhard, level 191 (total level: 1344) * 8 characters: +Bestial Brockhard, level 191 (total level: 1535) Pyrotechnic Room ; Mob drops Pyrotechnic Brockhard Relic * 'Venomous Brockhard', level 197 * Nightcrawling Brockhard, level 196 * Pyrotechnic Brockhard, level 186 * Pyrotechnic Brockhard, level 186 (total level: 765) * 5 characters: +Gluttonous Brockhard, level 187 (total level: 952) * 6 characters: +Pyrotechnic Brockhard, level 186 (total level: 1138) * 7 characters: +Pyrotechnic Brockhard, level 186 (total level: 1324) * 8 characters: +Pyrotechnic Brockhard, level 186 (total level: 1510) Final Room * 'Kolosso', level 212 * 'Professor Xa', level 212 * 'Venomous Brockhard', level 203 * Nightcrawling Brockhard, level 202 (total level: 829) * 5 characters: +Icy Brockhard, level 203 (total level: 1031) * 6 characters: +Bestial Brockhard, level 197 (total level: 1229) * 7 characters: +Gluttonous Brockhard, level 193 (total level: 1422) * 8 characters: +Pyrotechnic Brockhard, level 192 (total level: 1614) Rewards Upon completing the dungeon players will be able to access Mount Scauldron. It is also the only place to find Kolosso, Professor Xa and Venomous Brockhard. Related Achievements * Genetic Permutation * I Am Legend Videos A video released by Ankama, featuring Izmar, explaining the strategy for the boss of this dungeon.